


Leftovers

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: An American Thanksgiving in London. Sherlock is not impressed.





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> Sherlock has no enthusiasm for the American holiday. John disagrees.

John looked up as Sherlock entered the flat. 

"You're late."

Sherlock huffed as the Belstaff landed on the floor.

"It would appear every American in London is taking a cab or riding the tube, and intent on boring everyone around with insipid prattle about their Thanksgiving."

"The exchange students interning at Bart's had a big meal today. All their traditional Yank trimmings, seemed great fun."

"Disgusting celebration of excess and gluttony- typical!"

John tried to frown, but only managed to smirk.

"You do know this particular holiday is NOT about the Revolutionary War?"

"Of course, John, but what benefit is there?"

"Well for one- giving thanks for blessings, family and friends. For another, leftovers- a bounty of which are now in our fridge thanks to my interns, even pumpkin pie."

"Only an American would fancy a dessert made with squash. At any rate, I have no love for leftovers."

"Since when?"

"Since after all your girlfriends, I'm the leftovers you settled for."

John jumped up, "You what?"

"Leftovers, the bits and pieces no one else wanted."

"Shows what you know," John leered. "The leftovers are the best part. You can enjoy them any way, anytime, anywhere. Like I enjoy YOU."

With a snog and a snuggle, they gave thanks and ate.

"But squash pie, John?"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Pumpkin. There's also Banoffee."

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fellow Yanks, enjoy the leftovers. To everyone else, many blessings.  
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
